A known process for the manufacture of wall-paper or the like includes the step of covering the back side of the wall-paper with a non-transfering adhesive material consisting of a high polymer polyvinyl acetate inseparably applied to the back surface of the wall-paper using heat and pressure. After a required colloidal process the material is subjected to freezing temperatures where the chemical process is stopped and stabilized and where the wall-paper is dried.
After positioning this dry wall-paper on its intended surface, it is bonded to the substrate surface in that the adhesive layer is first subjected to the influence of hot air for the purpose of causing the extrusion of the binding material from the adhesive layer. The wall-paper is then pressed against the substrate surface and is finally subjected to the influence of a flow of cooling air for the purpose of solidifying and rigidizing the adhesive material.